Shipping:GymShipping
---- GymShipping (Japanese: タケカス TakeKasu) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. The Ship's name comes from the fact that Brock is the Pewter City Gym Leader, and Misty is the Cerulean City Gym Leader. It is considered similar to WishfulShipping. Anime evidence Misty's hints *''The School of Hard Knocks'' : When Ash and Brock fall in love with Giselle, Misty gets mad. Some say that she was jealous because of Brock, but others say that was because of Ash. *''Mystery at the Lighthouse'' : In this episode, Brock asks Misty to dance, and she accepts. They waltz against the music made a by . *''The Ghost of Maiden's Peak'' : Brock becomes infatuated with a maiden he sees, and when an old lady explains that the Maiden is a ghost who harms men who cross her path, Misty misinterprets, exclaiming, "I must be the beautiful girl, but I'd never hurt Brock!" *''The Misty Mermaid'' : In addition, when Ash suggests that the Mermaid on the poster looks like Misty (whilst Brock is still gawking) she bears a expression on her face which can best described as embarrassment. *''Snow Way Out!'' : After the snow storm, Ash finds out that Brock and Misty found a hot spring, with Misty saying (while blushing), "You can't believe how comfy we were!" *During the Orange League, Brock leaves the group and stays on Valencia Island with Professor Ivy. At the time, it was believed that he had left for good, and naturally with him gone, not many people saw anything further suggesting a romantic relationship between them. However, it can be noted that Misty does mention Brock a couple of times. Once, in where Misty tells that the advice Ash is giving is exactly the same as the advice given to him by Brock. The other time is in the episode Bye Bye Psyduck when she says that , when revealing that it likes to impress girls, is a "Pokémon version of Brock". Incidentally, she appears to have been 'infatuated' with the Golduck when she first saw it. *It is during their tenure in Johto that a new gag is introduced: Brock is now much more overt in his feelings, and so Misty pulls him back (usually his ear, but at times has used other parts of his body, for example his nose) whenever he tries to get the attention of a girl he likes. Some GymShippers have used the ear-pulling as a sign of jealousy, although others believe that it is simply annoyance. *''The Heartbreak of Brock'' : Many Shippers have used this episode to argue that Misty has no feelings for Brock whatsoever and that her response to the question, "How do you know?" when she says that, "It's easier to like someone who likes you than someone who doesn't," is a direct reference to Ash. Other people believe otherwise. In any case, it is interesting to note the fascination that Misty takes in Brock's love life, going to almost excessive lengths for Brock to return Temacu's feelings, even if it is not particularly under his free will. ::Brock: But, maybe a relationship should start with both people liking each other, maybe... ::Misty: SHE'S YOUR ONLY HOPE!!! FORCE YOURSELF TO LIKE HER!!!!! Brock's hints *''Mystery at the Lighthouse'' :In this episode, Brock asks Misty to dance, and the latter generously accepts the offer. *''The Misty Mermaid'' :Brock blushes at the image of a girl in a mermaid costume. As the title suggests, the role was filled by Misty. Brock did not seem disappointed when he found this out. *With Misty returning to Cerulean Gym, there was not much to be said for GymShipping. However, during her short return in the Mirage Kingdom arc, it appears that her ear-pulling technique was particularly forceful. There are many who will argue against the ear-pulling due to the fact that Max took over for her, though it is interesting to note that Max's ear-pulling was the result of him being impressed by Misty's technique in these two episodes. *Once the Hoenn League is finished, Ash returns to Pallet Town and rejoins his friends after they make a short return to their homes. The group temporary travels with Misty at Mt. Moon. It appears from this episode that Misty and Brock still share a close friendship, as he was the only one to actually express concern for Misty's well-being when the group gets split up. Ash, meanwhile, was worried about Pikachu, and May's primary concern was for Max. Movie evidence *''Pokémon 4Ever'' :When Misty hurts her knee, Brock helps her out by carrying her on his back. Also, when she first hurt it, Brock seemed the most concerned about her, even putting his hand on her shoulder and kneeling down beside her. Manga evidence The Electric Tale of Pikachu There are instances where Brock seems to find Misty attractive. This particularly happens during a scene in a hot spring in the second volume (though the scene was cut from the American release of the manga). Since, however, there are many discrepancies between the anime and manga which lead many to believe that one ending does not have to necessarily follow the other, the manga is usually not considered by Shippers who only follow the relationship in the anime. Pokémon Adventures Brock and Misty are both well-known Gym Leaders in the Kanto Region. Along with Erika and later Blaine, Brock and Misty belong to the Justice Gym Leaders who protect and aid the people with their Pokémon against evil like Team Rocket. The two of them are shown visiting in Pallet Town. There's not much hint between them, except for the time Misty gets attacked by . Brock shows concern when Misty goes missing. As Suicune tests Misty's ability as a trainer in battle, Brock wants to help Misty. Similarities *Both are/were Gym Leaders. *Both have been proposed to (Misty by Rudy in the Japanese version). *Misty and Lola (Brock's mother) both have a passion for Pokémon, and Water Pokémon appears to be a focus of Brock's as well. *Both have owned multiple baby Pokémon: Misty had and has , and Brock had and . Also, it was Brock who originally took care of Togepi's . *Both appear to have a similar view on love and romance. ::Brock: "Love is War, and if you want to win a war you'll have to use ammunition!!... I bet will love a jar of my home-made Pokémon treats! Give her this and I bet she'll call a truce...or even an unconditional surrender!" ::Misty: "You've got to be assertive! Love is all about attacking your opponent first! Get in a quick punch and surprise them, and while they're still weak take the lead and you'll beat them hands down! Trust me I know, that's the best way to win!" *Both have owned a baby Pokémon that can evolve twice: Happiny for Brock and Azurill and Togepi for Misty. *Both are the only main characters that own a Pokégear and Key Stone. *Both of them have used Mega Evolution. Trivia *In , when both are in the Fighting Dojo, they are beside to each other, whereas no other Gym Leader is that close to another. This could be a reference to their casting in the anime. External Links *Unintended *Gymshipping Mihoshi Category:Ships with Brock Category:Ships with Misty Category:Ships with Gym Leaders